1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picking system for a fluid jet loom and, more particularly, to a method of discriminating a yarn package in quality and automatically changing the yarn package on the basis of discrimination when necessary.
2. Description of the Prior
In the weaving operating of a fluid jet loom, a weft yarn unwound from a yarn package is measured by and is stored on a measuring and storing device, and then the weft yarn stored on the measuring and storing device is picked into the shed at a predetermined picking moment by picking device. The arrival of the picked weft yarn is detected electrically by one or two weft feelers provided on the arrival side of the loom. Upon the detection of faulty pick, such as the entanglement of the picked weft yarn, long pick, short pick or broken pick, the weft feeler gives a weft stop signal, which is different in level from a signal which is generated by the weft feeler during the normal picking operation, to the control unit of the loom.
In a weaving mill, an operator examines the condition of the loom stopped by the weft stop motion, finds out the cause of faulty pick perceptively from experience, and then adjusts the picking device when the picking device is not adjusted properly, or changes the yarn package when the weft stop is attributable to the bad quality of the package to prevent successive weft stop.
However, since such a correcting procedure is based on operator's empirical perception and is not ensured by numerical data, it is possible that the correcting procedure is inappropriate, and operator's attentive effort is required, which is undesirable from the viewpoint of reducing labors of the operator.